Keeping Your eyes on the Prize
by EveryonesWorstNight
Summary: Murders are going around the Las-Vegas area recently. Just about the time a soon-to-be-married couple moves to a neighbor hood. When Sonic and the Killer both have their eyes on the same prize, Mr. Lung and Amy. Sonic must battle too keep them both
1. The murder and the moving

_**Ok... Ok... I know i'm in deep shit now... with 6 (or 7) stories i'm working on... I just couldn't help myself! DX it's apart of who I am... I get really good ideas out of bad times... So I got this one! If you favorite, you gotta leave a review... I'm serious! I will find you, send a note, and demand a review! You can tell me how good/bad it was... I WANT A DAMN REVIEW! I didn't have too do this you know? I could've just up right left ff.n and leave my unfinished stories, unfinished! so... LEAVE A REVIEW! flaming is aloud :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

With a swish of a car driving by, followed by footsteps that got drowned out in the pouring down rain. Thunder clouded from above with blue lightning strikes just above the city. A scream and a shrill voice could be heard echoing into the deserted night. With the honking of traffic and the pounding rain on the sidewalks, no one could hear the poor girl scream and her boyfriend trying too make peace with the masked murder. With a swish of his knife, the two where stone cold dead. He smirked in triumph and jumped onto of a dumpster, on top of a moving truck that went by. Then onto a roof top of a restaurant down the street. The killer left the crime-scene...

Not a hint...

Not a clue...

Not a piece of DNA...

Nothing for the police too work off of...

* * *

"Oh! I can't believe we're in Las-Vegas!" A rose colored female said excitedly as she was peering out of the window of a taxi that drove down the Vegas strip.

"Uh-huh... yeah, sure" Her fiancé Sonic said texting his boss. Sonic got transfered here to Las-Vegas because of all the building opportunities there were... Not too mention a whole lot of people looking for running/exercising coaches.

_"Now, Sonic... I don't want you down there in Las-Vegas too fool around with your little girlfriend-"_

"Fiancé" Sonic corrected his boss over the phone. His boss sighed and rubbed his temples.

_"What ever... I don't want you down there messing around with your Fiancé, or in the casino's. This is a big job offer, Sonic... if you can get Mr. Lung too work with us. Very great things will be happening too you and your little girlfriend" _His boss said. Giddy over all the money the fat old bastered would make if Sonic could get Mr. Lung over on their side, All the buildings being demolished... All the buildings being built... Money signs popped into the fat mans eyes just thinking about it.

"It's Fiancé, Dr. Eggman" Sonic sighed rubbing his temples. Trying too get it through his bosses head that Amy wasn't his girl friend anymore. She was his _Fiancé_.

_"What ever, I don't care if she's your damn mother! Do your job right. Or you wont have a job at all!" _Eggman yelled into the phone then hung up on him. Sonic sighed and closed his phone. Slipping it in his black shorts pockets.

"Have a nice chat with your boss again, Sweetie?" Amy asked just starring out the window. The big MGM lion got her attention. It was a solid gold lion. About a story tall. Amy's mouth dropped in awe as the taxi pulled onto another street. Away from the magnificent golden statue. Soon the taxi pulled into a little suburban area. The taxi pulled over and parked in front of a big two story house.

"This is... ours?" Amy asked in awe getting her bags out of the trunk of the taxi. Before, she and Sonic lived in a small apartment in up town New-York. Now... They had a _house_.

"Yep... in all it's shining glory. Like it honey?" Sonic asked as he got a couple of boxes out of the trunk of the taxi and his suitcase. When he closed the trunk and gave the thumbs up too the driver. He took off and vanished around the corner.

"Like it? I love it! wait-" Amy said then got a frown. "How much did we pay for it?" Amy asked eyeing Sonic slightly. Sonic rubbed the back of his head.

"Uhh... free?" Sonic said.

"CHARITY! This is a damn house your boss bought for us?" Amy yelled at him. Sonic knew how much his Fiancé hated getting charity stuff... she always liked working for things... never liked getting stuff just handed too her.

"Think of it as a wedding present from my boss!" Sonic said happily standing in front of the garage. that opened on it's own. Showing a 2009 mustang in it. Amy put her hands on her hips. Cocked them too one side, and gave a sower look at Sonic.

"The car I can understand... The car and the house though? That's a dream, It's kind of hard to think of this as an early wedding gift when your boss still thinks of me as just your girlfriend! It took three months too get it through his mind that I _was_ your girlfriend... not just some friend from down the street... We've been engaged for almost a year... Sonic... You know how much I hate getting stuff for free!" Amy said and growled.

An Echidna walked up with a plate of brownies in her hands and was about too approach the couple, she opened her mouth but got rudely stopped by Amy with a 'One moment' finger. The Echidna girl huffed and placed the brownies in one hand while the other was placed on her hips.

"Sonic, I cannot believe you would do this! We work too damn hard too just accept stuff for free! WE'RE NOT POOR! if we ain't poor. We ain't excepting it!" Amy said.

"But, Amy-" Sonic tried. Amy gave him 'Try it and I'll kill you' look. He gulped but kept on going. "We already sold our apartment... we can't go back too new-york... look. If things with Mr. Lung go according too plan. I can buy the deed off of Eggman and we can officially have bought the house..." Sonic said, "What'd you say?" Sonic asked giving Amy his hand. She swat it away.

"No loven for you, tonight... Get your things, and go into the house..." Amy demanded. Sonic gulped and nodded. Grabbed his suitcase, and some boxes, and made it into the house. Amy sighed and smiled warmly too her guest.

"Hello... I'm Amy Rose" Amy said and stuck her hand out for the girl too shake. The girl did.

"My names Julie-Su... Welcome too the neighbor hood" Julie said. Amy smiled and lead Julie into the house. It was a tour for all of them...

"Wow... my husband Knuckles spent a lot on our house... you must be lucky too get this one for free" Julie said amazed by the decor. Amy loved it too... Just not the fact that it was free.

"I guess... I think that if we're not poor. We shouldn't take stuff for free... give it too some people who are poor" Amy said and sighed and sat down on a stool in her kitchen. Julie raised an eyebrow but quickly dismissed it. Not wanting to anger her new neighbor.

"I see what you mean" Julie said and nodded. Amy smiled and noticed a teenage girl coming into the front door of the house. She was a red echidna with glasses and a crescent moon on her chest. She wore glasses and had a pink braid on the side of her head coming from her hair. She looked too be about 15 or 16.

"Mom... Mom are you in here?" She called out.

"In her Laura!" Julie replied. The teen came into the kitchen and sighed in relief when she had found her mother.

"Oh, thank-god... One minute you where in the kitchen back at home, then the next... Poof!" Laura said. She hugged her mother than noticed Amy sitting on the stool.

"Hey, I'm Laura-Su the Echidna" Laura said sticking her hand out.

"Amy Rose" Amy said shaking Laura's hand.


	2. Awkward first meeting

"Honey!" Sonic asked coming down the stairs, "Have you seen my- oh... hello. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonic said noticing his guests in the kitchen.

"Sonic the hedgehog... Amy Rose... you two aren't married?" Laura asked looking at them, they shook their heads.

"I'm his Fiancé" Amy said, Julie-Su nodded her head. "Ok... what was it, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"I'll keep looking for it. Don't bother" Sonic said waving it off and ran back upstairs. Amy sighed and shook her head. A knock came from the door. Since it was still open, A red echidna popped his head in.

"May I come in?" he asked. Amy nodded. He came in followed by a black and red stripped hedgehog, a white hedge-bat with black stripes, and a white bat. "Julie, Hun. There you are" The red echidna said and kissed his wife. She kissed back. Laura made a gagging sound along with the hedge-bat. Amy only laughed. Her pink quills tied up into a messy ponytail and her pink bangs still sticking out. She wore a cute cream colored sun dress that came too her knees.

"Please! there's children here!" The hedge-bat shrieked covering her eyes. She looked too be about Laura's age. Maybe younger.

"Your not a child anymore gem." The white bat said kissing her girls head. She struggled out of her mothers grip.

"SONIC! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Amy yelled. Sonic came running and leaped over the rail from the stairs and sticked the landing.

"Yes dear" Sonic said and came into the kitchen noticing all the new people. "Uhh... what happened?" Sonic asked scratching his head.

"You have him so well trained" The white bat whispered too her. Amy nodded in agreement.

"Thank-you, I'm Amy Rose and this is my fiance-"

"Sonic the Hedgehog" The echidna said. Sonic nodded.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Sonic asked looking at the red echidna. He smirked.

"The names Knuckles, This is my wife Julie-Su, and my daughter Laura-Su, that's Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat Hedgehog, and their daughter Gemini the Hedgehog. It's hard not too know of the worlds fastest living thing" Knuckles said. Sonic smiled and stuck his hand out too him. Which knuckles happily shook. Shadow gave him a nod.

"It's good too know of some people who know me" Sonic said. Amy rolled her eyes. "Are you still mad at me?" Sonic whispered too Amy when he went and stood behind her.

"What do you think?" Amy growled.

"Well, dear. We must see the house. It's absolutely beautiful" Rouge said looking around, Amy nodded.

"Laura, Gem. You girls may go outside of you like. We have a pretty good sized pool" Amy said nodding outback. The girls exchanged glances than ran outside. "Sonic, Watch over them" Amy said.

"But-"

"Pretty please" Amy said and gave the cutest pouty face she could muster up, Sonic groaned and gulped.

"Well... I guess I can make sure that they're ok... but, I'm not going alone" Sonic said.

"Fine, you can show them the house, while I watch the girls" Amy said and peeked his lips and walked outside. Sonic blinked looked back at her. Then blinked again.

"Uhh... what just happened?" Sonic asked Rouge and Julie-Su exchanged glances then went outside was-well.

"Dude... you just lost too your girlfriend" Knuckles said placing his arm around Sonic's shoulder.

"It's fiance. Actually" Sonic corrected.

"What ever... she's still your bitch" Shadow shrugged.

"Uhh... more like, i'm hers" Sonic said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Your a push-over" Knuckles said.

"More like a work-acholic that can't take a day off!" Amy corrected and opened the fridge and grabbed a couple of Pepsis. Shoe took her hair down and was actually too her mid back.

"Can I have one?" Sonic asked.

"No"

"Why-"

"I'm still pissed off at you, Sonic" Amy growled and went outside. Sonic blinked and snuck a pepsi out anyways.

"Why are you scared of her?" Shadow asked checking his fiance out. Little tiny fragile thing too be honest. Cute nonetheless.

"She has a big ass hammer that can smash your skull in" Sonic said. Knuckles and Shadow only blinked. "She only uses it when she gets really pissed off though, come. Watch" Sonic said and lead them outside. Gemini and Laura-su where playing in the pool. Since it was Las-vegas... in the middle of summer... they had their swimsuits underneath their shorts and tank-tops.

Amy, Julie-Su, and Rouge where on the patio underneath the shade. "Hey. Honey?" Sonic asked. Amy titled her head back and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"I lost your grandmothers watch" Sonic said calmly. Amy's eyes widened and she growled, She brought her head back up and stood up from the chair.

"You. Did. WHAT?" Amy yelled at him. Her hands clenched into fists. Usually she was sweet. It was her way of being able too take care of herself and being that sweet/sexy girl that brought Sonic too her. Hasn't regretted it yet... he still loves her.

"I lost your great grandmothers watch during the move. I think it feel out of the box in the cab" Sonic said and put the pepsi down. Amy was shaking in rage. Sonic gulped. Amy flicked her wrist and a **_BIG ASS_** hammer popped out at them. It was 5 times bigger than Amy herself. But... she was holding it like it was a damn feather...

"Your lucky I love you, Sonic... your going too the hospital" Amy growled. She was running towards him. Him at her. He caught her in mid run and kissed her on the lips. She dropped her mallet and it vanished at making contact with the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. Gemini and Larua-su Screamed and dived underwater. Sonic pulled away and brought the antique watch out.

"Kidding!" Sonic said. Amy smacked him across the cheek.

"You jackass! You wanna make it a week?" Amy asked.

"No, No, NO... Tonight's torture enough... I can't go a week without you" Sonic said making a pouty face.

"Your such a kiss-up" Amy said and went inside.

"That's why You love me!" Sonic called after her.

"How old are you?" Knuckles asked. Sonic smiled at him.

"25, Amy's 22" Sonic said shrugging. "Well... it's getting late. I have too go meet my boss. You guy's should get going" Sonic said. They nodded and left. Sonic sighed in relief. Going back inside he spots Amy in the kitchen unpacking the utensils. Sonic came up behind her and poked her sides. Amy squeaked in surprise and dropped the ladle that she had.

"Aww... Sonic" Amy whined and picked up the ladle. She smacked him upside the head with it. "Want too make it two weeks?" Amy asked shaking the ladle in-front of his face. Sonic shook his head violently.

"No ma'am" Sonic said and saluted. Amy smiled and nodded.

"Good answer. Get ready for your meeting with Mr. Lung, I'll go too the store and pick up some food" Amy said. Sonic nodded and ran upstairs, A couple of minutes later he came down in jeans and a grey stripped shirt. Amy smiled at him and nodded for him too go and pick up Mr. Lung. Sonic nodded and ran out the door and took the 2009 mustang out of the garage and drove away, Amy sighed and looked in the garage again. There was a mini van. "Maybe I should've taken the mustang and he took this thing?" Amy mumbled and grabbed her purse.

Amy locked the house up, got the keys. Then drove away... to the store.


	3. First encounter

"Ok... bread, bread, bread..." Amy said looking around pushing a shopping cart, Amy was so preoccupied looking around for her food that she didn't pay attention and ran into someone!

"Ooff" Amy huffed, Amy looked up and saw a purple chameleon rubbing his stomach. "Oh my! I'm so, so, so very sorry sir!" Amy exclaimed. He looked up at the jabbering hedgehog and shushed her with a finger on her lips as he stood in front of her.

"It's quiet alright, Young lady... I wasn't paying attention either, myself. You new too this town?" He asked looking her over. Amy nodded.

"Yeah... just moved here today from new-york. My fiance got a job transfer... so, here I am" Amy said. The chameleon nodded. He stuck his hand out for her too shake.

"My names Espio, Espio the chameleon" Espio said. Amy smiled and grabbed his hand.

"My name is Amy Rose, going too be Amy Rose Hedgehog in 3 months but still..." Amy said and shrugged. Espio nodded.

"Who ever is marrying you must be one lucky person, Miss Rose" Espio said. Amy smiled at him and shrugged.

"Sonic has his moments where I wonder what I'm doing with him... but, still" Amy said. Espio nodded again and took a peek at her shopping list.

"Do you need help?" Espio asked, Amy nodded.

"I need help with everything! I'm lucky I found the store!" Amy said and sighed. Espio chuckled.

"It's quiet alright, Come... I'll show you around" Espio said and moved, Amy followed but ditched the cart and grabbed a basket instead... less dangerous. "Here is the wheat and grain section" Espio said while he and Amy went down there. Amy grabbed the bread she needed and they continued. Soon Amy's basket continually filled up. With somethings that she couldn't reach. Espio could...

After the two were done They paid and Espio carried his bags on his tail while he helped Amy with hers. "Thank-you so much, Espio!" Amy said as she loaded them into the back of her car. Espio nodded and pulled a rose dyed purple out of thin air, Amy was amazed by this but... she could bring her hammer out of thin air... that's something you don't see everyday either.

"A rose for a rose" Espio said and gave it too Amy, Amy smelled it and smiled warmly at Espio.

"Thank-you Espio" Amy said and fingered it the petals gently, Espio smiled and nodded and flicked his wrist and two V.I.P. passes came out of thin air, he gave them too Amy. "Espio. I can't-" Amy said, but got shushed by Espio again.

"Please, Amy... I have these too give out... One is for you, while the other one is for your fiance. Sonic" Espio said. Amy was speechless as she took them and looked at them. They where for tomorrow night. "Please, Amy. Go for me" Espio said. Amy looked up at him but decided to give in anyways. Just the way he stared at her. Soft and calm.

"Alright... you talked me into it... I'll go" Amy smiled up at him, he smiled back and nodded and waved. She waved too. He got into his car after he slid the bags off of his tail and into the back. He climbed in... it was a 2006 corvette. Blue... he pulled out of the parking lot and down the road. Amy shook out of her thoughts and realized that Espio's cell number was on the back of one of them. Amy slid that one into her purses secret pocket while she placed the other one just into her purse.

On the way home from the store Amy passed by a whole bunch of police cursers, not too mention Rouge and Shadow. What happened here? Amy pulled over and got out of her car, forgetting the food in the back, she walked up too Shadow and Rouge and tapped them on their shoulders, Rouge jumped a little and turned around, Shadow just kept looking at something on the ground.

"Hey Rouge, what's going on?" Amy asked looking around. Rouge sighed.

"Me and Shadow are apart of the police force here, I don't want to alarm you or anything, since you had just moved in but... There's been a murder here" Rouge said. Amy's jaw dropped but she shrugged it away.

"It's fine... Not every place is safe" Amy said and went back too her car. She closed the door and drove off. Not wanting too think of the pasty white hand she saw.

* * *

"Ok... ok... Yes sir! I'm only five minutes away from the airport! Of course sir... I'll make sure of everything is too your liking! Not a shorts fan?... alright, I'll drop you off at the hotel... Of course we can have dinner there! Alright. Alright... of course... I'm there now. Excuse me? o-ok... See you in 15 minutes... alright, bye" Sonic sighed as he stepped out of his car and shut the door. He sighed knowing he wasn't going too be able too make it home tonight for dinner. He pulled out his cellphone again and started dialing the houses number.

* * *

As Amy walked through the door the phone went off. She quickly ran into the kitchen sat the bags down and by the third ring she got the phone. "Hello?" Amy said composing herself.

_"Hey babe... fix a meal for yourself tonight. My boss wants me too go out too dinner with him. Us only. Says it's a business meeting I guess" _Sonic said into the phone.

"Oh..." Amy said disappointed by the news.

_"I'm really sorry, Ames it's just that he's the boss and-"_

"No... Sonic, it's fine... it's fine, This is the biggest job opportunity in the business... Go. Make your boss happy... It's fine. Sonic... really" Amy reassured. Sonic sighed into the phone and Amy could hear an airplane going overhead at the airport.

_"Alright... I'll see you tonight hun. Lock the doors and windows. I know where a spare key is"_ Sonic said and hung-up. Amy hung-up too and started to put groceries away. She sighed as she stared at a can of tomato sauce.

"Not even a good-bye... not even an 'I love you' " Amy sighed and put the last bit of sauce away. She looked over at her purse and got her cellphone out. She put Espio's number in there. Thinking he could be of some help too her when she needs it.


	4. The diner date

"Ok... first night in a new house, in a new neighbor hood, in a new town, in a new state. Alone... I'm going to kill Sonic when he gets home!" Amy mumbled as she finished unpacking her clothes. She left the rest of Sonic's clothes in the suitcase. She tucked her delicates away in the closet and closed it. Taking out some jeans and a shirt too put on. Since... it was getting a little cold out. Not wanting too wear a dress at night either...

The phone rang and Amy was in her underclothes. She sighed and ran too the phone by the desk. She grabbed it on the last ring wrapping herself in a blanket. Not wanting anyone too see her like this.

"Hello?" Amy asked into the phone.

_"Miss Rose?"_ It was Sonic's boss. Eggman. Amy sighed but covered the mouth piece so he wouldn't hear it.

"Yes, . What can I do for you?" Amy asked into the phone.

_"Where's your boyfriend-"_

"Fiance"

_"Whatever. Where's Sonic?"_

"Picking up Mr. Lung... what else would he be doing?" Amy asked into the phone.

_"Oh, good. Good... he's one step ahead of me. Thank-you for your time Mrs. Rose"_ Eggman said and hung up. Amy rolled her eyes and hung up the phone as-well.

* * *

A man dressed in a black suit came off of the plane and instantly saw his ride. Sonic the Hedgehog was waving at him. He waved back and went over too him.

"Hello, Sir. I'm-"

"Sonic the hedgehog age 26, about too get married" Mr. Lung said, He was a tall german shepherd with a grey/silver coat and blue/grey eyes, and glasses. "I know my people, Sonic... how about we go out for diner?"

"O-of course, Sir!" Sonic said and took his suitcase.

"Please... call me max" Max said. Sonic nodded and opened the door for his boss. Max got in and they drove away. Yellow cold eyes watched as the car drove away... Not a body for the eyes too go with...

* * *

Amy decided too go out for dinner. Since, she didn't want too spend the first night in her new home alone... while it was raining! Yes... the storm had came back and was lightening up the sky. Amy drove and parked in the stratus fears parking lot. She entered the mall area and found a good small restaurant that wasn't too busy. Amy entered and was instantly greeted by a familiar purple chameleon.

"Amy?" Espio asked as he was on his way back too his table. Amy blinked and nodded.

"Hey Espio... what are you doing here?"

"Having dinner by myself. Didn't feel like cooking tonight, How about you?" Espio asked putting his hands in his pants pockets.

"Same, Sonic is out on a business dinner with his boss down here, So... I didn't really feel like eating alone in a new house. So... I came into town..." Amy said. Espio nodded and looked over at his table.

"Would you like to join me?" Espio asked, boldly. Amy blinked a couple of times for it too register in her mind that Espio wanted too have dinner with her. Amy blushed a little.

"Y-you-" Amy stuttered out but got hushed by Espio placing a single finger on her lips.

"I know your already taken, Amy. It's just two new friends. Out having a friendly dinner and chat together... Is that too much?" Espio asked smiling as he said this. Amy melted too his touch, too the way he looked at her. Caring... Amy gave in.

"Fine" Amy said and Espio lead her too the table. he sat her down in one booth while he took the other side of the booth. A waiter came and handed the two menus. "How old are you, Espio?" Amy asked. Not quiet catching his name.

"26" Espio replied looking over the menu. The waiter came back and took their orders. Amy had a little bit of red wine, Espio had a little bit as-well. Amy laughed at some points during the night because Espio was telling her something funny, While Espio laughed at some points in the night as Amy told him some stuff funny. Mostly about Sonic.

"Wow... this was fun" Amy said as she and Espio walked down the sidewalk. Espio decided too show Amy some of the sights of vegas. He took her up to the tallest point of Vegas, too the MGM studio and showed her the tigers. Too the water show that played every-night for 15 minutes.

"I'm glad you thought so. I'll see you around?" Espio asked looking at Amy, Amy smiled and nodded.

"You sure will!" Amy said and got into her mini van and drove away. Espio smirked and shook his head. Disappearing down the street in now the pouring down rain.

_'It wasn't a date... It wasn't a date... It was just two new friends hanging out... It wasn't a date'_ Amy thought in her mind as she drove home. She pulled into the garage and closed the doors. Locked them, locked the windows. Then went too bed. Waiting for her _Sonikku_ to get home.


	5. Where were you?

"Oh god... what happened last night?" Sonic said rubbing his head, he looked at his surroundings and saw that he was in a... hotel room? He had a major headache and the room was trashed with clothes... His and someone else's... He heard the bathroom's toilet flush and out came... A HOOKER! '_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shity, shit shit!' _Sonic thought.

"Mmm... morning baby, crazy night last night. No?" she said in a seductive voice.

"Uhh... I'm going too be married in a couple of months... Oh god... I was drunk!" Sonic said finding his boxers, his pants, and his shirt on the floor. The hooker lit up a cigarette. She was a sky blue fox with white crystalline eyes. She smirked and chuckled.

"Married, Boy-friend... or single... I take 'em all" She replied and liked her lips, gazing lustfully at him. Sonic backed away from her got his clothes on and ran out the door. He did have too admit that she was kinda attractive looking... he slapped and cursed at himself as he drove home. Looking at the time on his dash board, Amy wouldn't be up for another three hours... Hopefully... it was close to 5 in the morning, she usually never got up this early. Maybe he could sneak in, and get in bed and pretend to sleep in till Amy wakes up, she always liked waking up first anyways.

Sonic carefully pulled into the garage and closed it, he locked it and unlocked the door leading into the house, he carefully slipped in and put the spare key on the table by the door and went upstairs, he slipped into his room, took off his pants, shirt, and socks and climb into bed with Amy still asleep, he wrapped his arms around her sleeping frame and nuzzled her neck. She gave a soft moan of displeasure of being awakened.

"Mmm, Sonic? What are you doing waking me up?" Amy asked turning over so they where facing each other.

"I wanted to see your face before the day starts" Sonic said, Amy cracked a small smile.

"When did you get in?" Amy asked and gave a small yawn,

"About midnight" Sonic said, Amy blinked sleepily and nodded, they got up out of bed a couple hours later getting some more sleep after Sonic gave his answer and Amy was fixing breakfast when Sonic's answer rang through her head again.

"Hey Sonic?" Amy asked as Sonic looked up from the paper he had gotten on the way in.

"Hmm?"

"You said you came in at midnight, right?

"Around midnight, yes"

"I didn't get home in till midnight and didn't sleep in till 1:30"

"Oh..."

"Where were you last night, Sonic?"

"..."


End file.
